


From Gardenias to Starlight

by billiero666



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiero666/pseuds/billiero666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitch/Mike songfic based on the Foxboro Hot Tubs song Mother Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Gardenias to Starlight

The Reverend and Mike walk out of the Midnight Train bar and begin to wander like they usually do on a Saturday night. Mike's noticed Twitch being more reserved tonight than normal. The last time he was this quiet, his father had died. And that was over twenty years ago now. Right now, Mike just lets him lead silently. Something's wrong with the short, blonde man, but he'll say it all soon enough. As they walk, Mike begins to notice landmarks. Little things, but places where bits and pieces of their relationship fell together. The bar where they went on their first actual date. The bar where the Reverend first held his hand in public. The first gay bar they went to as a couple. Shit, Mike thinks. That's a lot of bars. Now, as they approach a side street, the Reverend grabs Mike's hand gently, then squeezes. Mike squeezes back. They're both nervous now. All of a sudden, the Reverend stops, Mike nearly bumping into him. Mike notices where they are.  
"The lake." He doesn't realize he's said it out loud at first. Twitch nods.  
"A little bit farther, babydoll. You know where." Of course. Mike smirks at the memory. Through the park into the garden, the middle of a bunch of gardenia bushes. When they had first come here, they had laid out a blanket, intending to have a picnic, but ending up doing something entirely different. That was two, three years ago, and it had been Mike's first time. They hadn't come here since.   
When they finally come out in their spot, the Reverend's got flowers in his shaggy, neglected bleach-blonde hair. Mike nearly laughs at the admittedly adorable sight and gently removes them, bringing himself close to the man he loves. Then he's got one hand on the small of Twitch's back and his other in that shaggy hair, his lips pressed firmly on the shorter man's soft mouth. This was exactly how it had started last time, the first time. But Twitch pulls back.  
"Not yet. You'll see." And the Reverend is leading Mike like a tall, blonde puppy again. This time, Mike thinks he knows where they are going. Amidst all these firsts, there is one he hasn't seen. Their first kiss. The old gallows. They had been laughing, talking. Twitch had been putting the charms on Mike, and it was working. And then the tall blonde had grabbed the shorter one and kissed him. That was it. He was sold. They had moved in together the next week. Gardenias the week after. Now Mike walks alongside his lover, swinging their hands together, intertwining his fingers in the Reverend's. They walk like this until they reach their destination. The gallows are old, the wood rotting, ropes entirely gone. But for them, it was a romantic spot.  
Now they stand across from each other. Silence, for a moment, both wondering what the other is going to do. And then the Reverend does something Mike had never expected. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from the pocket of his jacket.  
"Michael Ryan Dirnt. I don't think I've ever called you by your full name. But, as the tradition goes, I must. So, Mike... Will you marry me? I'll be your saint, I'll be your man, I'll do anything. Because I don't care about anything except you, waking up next to you every day for the rest of our lives, falling asleep with you in my arms- or me in yours. I want to be with you, sugar. Forever."  
They stand in silence again. Finally, Mike speaks.  
"I love you, Twitch, but my parents-"  
"Fuck your parents. We'll elope."  
"I don't know, I think I'd rather fuck you...." They both laugh, "Twitch, I'm serious."  
"So am I. Who cares? It'll be alright, as long as we're together. We could be in hell and we'd still find rows of sunshine to dance in. Please, Mike." The taller man gets down on his knees, now, and clasps the Reverend's hands, still holding the ring, in his own, presses his forehead into the other man's.  
"Anything for you," he whispers, "You know that." They stand up together and the Reverend puts the ring, a simple silver band, around Mike's left ring finger. It is done. They walk back to the lake. After all, they have unfinished business.


End file.
